deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Kraken (CotT) vs Ketos
Kraken (Clash of the Titans 1981 fiilm vs Ketos (the original Monster Perseus slew) Who Is Deadliest? BATTLE Just off the shores of the Phonecian city of Joppa, a mile beyond the rocks where Andromeda is tied up, the ocean stirs. A mighty tidal wave erupts, slamming into the city walls of Joppa. Out of the blue and foamy chaos emerges a anthropoid denizen of the deep, a beast part ape and part fish, with four powerful arms and supr strength: the Kraken! The beast makes it way towards Andromeda, to the screams of a frightened city and the tears of a mourning king. The beast roars, opening its eyes wide, seeing Andromeda, his prize. He was only a thousand yards from claiming her when a giant red whirlpool was birthed from the waves. The pool grew in front of him, and the beast stopped, touching the sides of the whirlpool hesitantly. He suddenly pulled back his hand,which was deeply. The beast bellowed, then examined its bleeding hand, curious as to what creature could have done this to him. The whirlpool grows, vibrates, and then the waves grow higher. Then the whirlpool stops, and a calm sets in. The monster begins to relax before the waters burst apart, revealing a mighty serpentine, walrus-like fanged, greyhound-headed, forked tail animal, a beast that shocks even the mighty Kraken: Ketos! It too is here for Andromeda, and it will not let another take its prize. It opens its mouth, hissing like a cobra. The Kraken, overcoming his initial shock, flexes his pecs and biceps, opening its mouth, and growls. The Ketos hisses again, approaching the Kraken, who raises and stretches his 4 limbs. As the Kraken roars again the Ketos rises and bites down on one of the Kraken's shoulders. The Kraken, reeling from perhaps a mortal wound, grabs the Ketos and begins to crush the life out of it. Titans have Clashed... Ketos releases the Kraken from its bite, yet immediatley bites one of the Kraken's arms, snapping it in half. The Kraken, red eyed with rage, throws the Ketos into the air for six hundred meters. The beast hits headfirst into the Sea. The Kraken feels of his broken arm and chest and back wounds, moaning. As the Kraken tried to recover he felt two saber fang tusks penetrate his tail, breaking the tailbone. The Kraken roared in agony and tried to shake off the monster from his tail. The Ketos released its bite, then wrapped itself around the Kraken like a boa constrictor. The Kraken panicked, looking for an escape, scared like a little child, but the Ketos reared its head over that of his foe, smiling. In a lightning quick flash Ketos struck down, biting into the head of the Kraken. Its saber fangs penetrated the Kraken's skull, plowing through the brain and into its throat. The Kraken's eyes rolled upwards, its arms dropped. The Ketos ripped its head clean off and swam away from the fallen beast. Before it could claim the Joppa Princess for supper, the Ketos turned around, sneering. "That's what you get for taking my role in Clash of the Titans, you Scandinavian schmuck!" Winner: KETOS Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Battles